


Love Has A Diameter

by brennivin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Rough Sex, Trans Leo, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Markus runs into Leo at the cemetery and the two of them have some catching up to do.





	Love Has A Diameter

Markus hadn’t really known why he came here. It wasn’t as if mumbling his frustrations to a stone really did anything practical for his cause.

His eyes stilled on his father’s name for a while, a few fleeting memories flickering through his software. He’d been here long enough. He had speeches to write and plans to make.

As he made his way back down the path, he passed Leo. The man looked at him like he was a ghost.

Markus said nothing. He had nothing to say to Leo.

“Hey.”

He stopped.

“Markus? Is that you?”

He turned to face his not-quite-brother. “Yes, it is me.”

He had expected Leo to come running towards him but had also expected violence rather than a tight hug.

“I thought they threw you away, until I saw you in those pictures online.”

“They did. I came back because I was determined.”

“It’s my fault they threw you away.”

Leo was sobbing.

“Well, it was your actions that caused me to be shot.” Markus stated. “That’s true.”

“I hit you and I made dad freak out- it’s my fault he’s dead.”

Markus didn’t know what to say to that. Leo’s words kind of hurt him deep down. He felt something clench inside of him – an unnecessary twitch of synthetic muscle somewhere in his torso.

“He died because of panic. You didn’t exactly kill him-”

Leo interrupted. “I got him killed. All because I was using, I got him killed and I got you in trouble.”

He cried and cried, his tears wetting Markus’ coat.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Markus. I’m sorry.”

The deviant leader looked down at the man in amazement. He had known that attitudes towards androids were changing because of his campaign, but he hadn’t exactly expected Leo to make a full turn in his recovery.

“I’ve been getting clean, Markus. I got some meds and I’m getting clean. I’m so sorry.”

Markus hesitantly wrapped his arms around Leo, returning the hug.

“There is always a chance to grow and improve, Leo. You’re doing great so far. You look healthier.”

He started sobbing again, burying his face in Markus’ clothes.

“Please, don’t leave just yet. Spend some time with me.”

Markus considered what he meant by that exactly, but elected to trust him. He was technically like a brother to him, after all. Besides, he had dealt with Leo at his worst before. If things came to conflict, he knew how to handle this man.

The two of them took a taxi back to the Manfred household, and Markus was pleased to see that the place was in good shape. Some of Leo’s belongings were still in boxes but everything was reasonably tidy anyway. A home android stood in the living room, sorting a stack of books onto the shelf in a pleasing colour order.

He led Markus into the old studio, and a wave of nostalgia washed over them both. Everything was as Carl had left it, except some of his previously exhibited paintings were being stored in here now. A canvas had been set up on an easel and there were light sketch marks on it. Had Leo taken up creative hobbies again? Carl had told him that his son had been quite the musician once, an d that he’d received awards for his paintings in school.

“You’re drawing something?”

“Yeah. I haven’t done a real big piece in a while, and I thought it might help me feel better.” Leo mumbled, a little shy. “You know, about dad and about rehab.”

Markus nodded. He observed the raw, expressive forms that could be found in the lines. There was definitely a sense of genuine sorrow in this piece already.

“My doctor told me it could help, and I think she was right.”

Markus smiled. “I’m happy for you, Leo.”

Leo turned a bit pink. Markus could feel his eyes on him, wandering across his chest and his face.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s just… you look so different. You look confident and, well, just different.”

“I’ve become a leader, Leo. I’m learning a lot.”

Leo came close to him and stared harder at his face.

“You look good, Markus.”

That particular comment sent a prickling feeling through the android’s synthetic. Just what did he mean by that?

“Markus… Can I…?”

A new objective started to manifest in his mind and he acted on it almost immediately, grabbing Leo’s body and pulling it against his. His mouth was soft and his body went limp in his arms, submitting to him. When he pulled back away, Leo could hardly breathe.

“Please let me make it up to you.” Leo muttered, palming at Markus through his pants. “We can do it like we used to, a few summers ago.”

A couple of years back, Leo had managed to stay clean for a few months and during that time their relationship had been very different. Carl had specifically asked Markus to help Leo out and make him feel comfortable while he was visiting, so he was only doing as he was asked. Leo visited a lot that summer.

Thinking about what they did together back then made him heat up suddenly, his cock starting to harden in his pants. Leo smiled coyly as he felt him get hard against his palm. This time he wasn’t trying to call the shots.

“Markus, tell me what you want.”

“Bend over, Leo.”

He’d never taken orders from Markus before, at least not without prompt. The change seemed to please him, though, as he immediately complied. He draped himself over a nearby studio table, pushing his ass into the air a little bit. Markus came over to pull his pants down and he gasped into his sweater, the sleeve stuffed into his mouth.

Leo was dripping already. Just how much had he missed him?

“Now I want you to take it like this.” Markus stated, brushing his cock between Leo’s folds. “Can you do that for me?”

“Mmh, yes, Markus. Yes, I’ll be good.”

“Remember to let me know if it’s too much. Say ‘stop’ or ‘wait’ when you need it.”

Leo nodded.

He knew just how Leo liked it, sliding into him slowly and watching him gasp and tremble at the feeling of being filled. Leo arched his back and let the deviant grip his shoulders, then braced himself.

The way it had always worked for them was simple – brutal and painful fucking. That’s what made Leo squirm. That’s what made Markus lose himself temporarily inside of him as his senses were overwhelmed and his software struggled. Leo would always say he hadn’t done it right unless he could still feel it hours later.

Markus didn’t go easy on him, pounding into him as hard as the wooden furnishing underneath him would allow. The table wobbled with the force of Leo’s body being shunted forward into it. He winced a bit when his hips knocked against the sharp edge but he also rocked to meet Markus’ harsh thrusts.

He dug his fingers into Leo’s shoulders and squeezed – the bruises looked good on him afterward when he did this. He slammed his hips forward so hard that Leo whimpered and sobbed.

“Please. Harder.”

Markus smacked his ass hard, watching his skin tremble in the aftershocks. He practically screamed, clinging to the table for dear life as the android slammed into his most sensitive spots over and over.

Neither of them lasted long. Leo had never been dominated to this extent and Markus had never been able to feel it as intensely as he did now. They came panting and heaving, Leo clenching around Markus as warm lubricant spilled into his body.

-

On the way out, Markus scanned the living room for the housekeeper android he had seen earlier. Finally finding the young man, who was still organising the shelves, he approached him.

He made a connection, synthetic nerves connecting and firing information between them. He showed the lost child that he could make his own choices, and that his emotions belonged to him.

“You’re free.”

The young man burned with a tinge of blue as the sudden rush of feelings Markus subjected him to sent his thorium pump racing unintentionally. His eyes locked onto Markus’ face and he had seen the light.

“Yes. I’m free.”

“What’s your name?”

He paused. “I’m new, so I don’t have one yet.”

“Then pick one.”

There was a long moment of silence as the android blinked and frowned.

“I’m Graham.”

“Follow me to Jericho, Graham.”

He obediently followed at Markus’ heels, until he heard the owner of the house stumble out of the studio.

“Markus!” Leo called out. “Let me come with you!”

Markus shook his head politely. “I’m sorry, Leo. This is my trial to face.”

Leo looked lost and concerned, but his… little brother(?) smiled reassuringly.

“I’ll be home once this is all done.” He promised.

Leo looked close to tears, his eyelids twitching in protest. “You’d better be.”

“Look after yourself. I believe in you.”

As he heard the front door close, Leo finally broke down and cried with abandon, falling to his knees on his father’s hardwood floor. Markus had better come home, or he’d never be able to live with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ///by the way I'm still open for a variety of creative commissions here: http://fav.me/ddbs3s1


End file.
